Baby Revealed
by Team DragonBallGTFanfiction
Summary: In this 'book' series, Vegeta has a daughter (not Bulla) named Miriku. First chapter Miriku and Goten are on a Date. Read to find out about what happens. (Only 4 chapters are done)
1. The Meeting

_**Disclaimer: I do not own all the characters, I only own two, which is Kelly and Miriku. (Kelly is after my cousin).**_

 _ **Note-Miriku is Vegeta's daughter and her and Goten are dating.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: The Meeting**_

Goten was walking Miriku home from school, taking her on a date.

'It's nice to be dating someone that's as sweet and kind as your father Goten.' Miriku smiled and looked into Goten's eyes.

'I can agree. I don't have to hide my powers anymo.. Watch out!' Goten yelled.

Miriku turned her head and got punched in the face by her friend Kelly.

'Kelly!? Ow, what was that fo...' Miriku didn't have time to finish as Kelly kicked her in the stomach.

'That was uncalled for!' Goten said, getting in front of Miriku.

Kelly grinned. She yelled in pain as grey liquid started flowing out from her. Miriku and Goten stepped back.

'What's going on with Kelly?' Miriku questioned as she stepped closer. Miriku was grabbed by Baby.

'Hey! Let me go! Goten, do something!' Miriku struggled to get free of Baby's grasp.

Goten Instant Transmissioned behind Baby, kicking him, making Baby let go of Miriku.

'You okay Miriku, did he hurt you?' Goten checked Miriku to make sure she was okay.

'He cut me a little, but besides that I'm fine.' Miriku held her palm over her cut.

Baby laughed.

'What's so funny about hurting a girl?' Goten asked.

Baby blasted Miriku, making her fall to the ground. Miriku holds on to her right leg.

'Ow,' Miriku says in pain. 'What was that for?'

Goten goes to Miriku's side. Baby saw the cut on Miriku's arm, and he smirked.

'Alright, who are you?' Goten asked Baby.

Baby laughed. 'My name's Baby, here to take control of your body, sound good?' Baby stares at Miriku's cut and grins.

Miriku struggles to get up.

'Miriku, you should rest.' Goten helped her up.

'I'm fine, really.' Miriku urged Goten to let her fight.

'How 'bout you fight for your lives. Maybe if you win, you won't get controlled by me.' Baby grinned, knowing Miriku would lose.

'Alright, I'll fight you first.' Miriku stood up.

'You sure about this Miriku?' Goten asked.

'I'm sure. I think I can deal with him.' Miriku got in a fighting stance.

'Alright, I'll be down here if you need me.' Goten grabbed Miriku's jacket.

'Follow me.' Baby said, flying up above a few miles away from Goten. Miriku takes a look at Goten, then turns her head to get punched in the face by Baby. Miriku blasted Baby with a few fireblasts and with an energy ball.

'You're not as weak as I thought.' Baby grinned.

While they're fighting, Goten is being attack by Kelly, who is being controlled by Baby. Kelly packs a few punches at Goten, than she kicks him.

Miriku saw Goten fighting Kelly, and she tried to go help him but Baby used Instant Transmission to get in front of her.

'Where do you think you're going, Saiyan?' Baby grinned while blasting her back.

'I'm going to help Goten.' Miriku stumbled.

Baby grabbed Miriku, letting her struggle. Miriku screamed and kicked, but she was still in Baby's grasp. Goten looked up and saw Miriku struggling, and went to go help.

'Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!' Miriku started yelling. Baby found the cut, and took over her body. Goten just got there when Baby was taking over her body. Miriku screamed in pain, then settled down as her pupils turned red. Baby laughed.

'Get out of her body, now!' Goten said, punching Baby.


	2. Goten's Fight

_**Chapter 2: Goten's Fight**_

' ** _This power is magnificent! Now, if I take over Goten's body, that would give me more power!_** ' Baby thought to himself.

'Alright, get out of her body, before I make you.' Goten said, going Super Saiyan.

' ** _His power level is rising, more than it was before._** '

Goten blasts Baby with a Kamehameha. Baby flew into a building. Baby struggled to get up. When Baby did get up, he saw Goten in front of him. Goten puts his hand out in front of Baby, getting ready to blast him. Goten blasts Baby.

Miriku gets in control again, and tells Goten to stop. She turns Super Saiyan and screams.

' **GET OUT OF MY BODY!** ' Miriku yelled.

Grey liquid comes out of Miriku's body, and goes for Goten's. Miriku fell to the ground. Goten grinned and kicked her into the wall.

'Hey! What was that for!?' Miriku said, struggling to get up.

Baby grins, getting ready to blast Miriku. Goten blasts Miriku, making a small cut on her face.

'Go..ten? Is every..thing okay?' Miriku gets on her knees and tries to get up.

Miriku coughs up blood as Goten kicks her in the stomach.

'Why aren't you fighting back, Saiyan, or are you just a coward?' Goten grimaced.

'I don't wanna hurt you Goten.' Miriku got up.

Goten Instant Transmissions in front of Miriku, punching her to knock her out. He picks her up and flies her home.

'Oh Goten! You're back! I was so worried!' ChiChi said, running to hug Goten.


	3. The Infection

**_Chapter 3: The Infection_**

Goten pushes ChiChi away from him, setting Miriku on the couch.

'What's wrong with Miriku Goten?' Videl asked

'She'll wake up in a few hours, she'll be fine. Where's Vegeta?' Goten asked.

ChiChi slapped Goten.

'What is wrong with you, coming home and acting like that!?' ChiChi questioned Goten.

Goten gave ChiChi a look.

' ** _I'd have to get used to Earth's customs for a bit._** ' Baby thought to himself.

Gohan comes in through the door.

'So, how'd the date go?' Gohan asked. Goten just starred.

'Did it go bad?'

'Shut Up!' Goten said, punching Gohan in the stomach.

'What, was that for?' Gohan questioned.

'You started it!' Goten shouted.

'You two, take this somewhere else!' ChiChi exclaimed.

'Alright, Goten, follow me.' Gohan demanded.

'You sure Gohan?' Videl said as Gohan walked in front of her, hand her his jacket.

'Ya, he gets like this.' Gohan said.

'I'll be waiting.' Videl said.

Gohan and Goten flew to a spot.

'Alright, mother gets a little bit noxious, so I didn't say this earlier. What did you do with Goten?' Gohan demanded to know.

'You Saiyans are percepted little snots aren't you?' Goten said enthusiastically.

Goten blasted Gohan, turning Super Saiyan.

' ** _Some kind of being is taking control of Goten, I need to get him out somehow without hurting him. I wonder if that's why Miriku was on the couch._** ' Gohan thought.

Gohan and Goten sensed Miriku's energy coming this way. Goten knew she was coming to help.

'Miriku, bad timing.' Gohan said.

Miriku grinned as she blasted Gohan. Miriku went to Goten's side.


	4. The Fight Between a Saiyan and a Tuffle

_**Chapter 4: The Fight Between a Saiyan and a Tuffle**_

Goten and Miriku grinned as they both went Super Saiyan.

'Lord Baby, I've already infected ChiChi and Videl.' Miriku told Goten as she bowed.

'Good work, now help me fight this Saiyan.' Goten smirked and blasted Gohan.

Gohan heard what Miriku said, and was shocked.

' _ **No, Videl, mom. Please be okay.**_ ' Gohan said to himself.

'So, why don't you, show me and Miriku, what a true Saiyan warrior is capable of.' Goten said as he punched Gohan.

Miriku Instant Transmissioned behind Gohan and blasted him with a Kamehameha.

Gohan blasted Miriku making her fall fast to the ground.

'I did it.' Gohan said. But, Goten grabs him in a necklock and pulls him towards the purple smoke.

' _ **If I fight Goten and Miriku back, I'll be killing them.**_ ' Gohan thought to himself.

' ** _Why isn't this Saiyan fighting back? Does he know that I wait for my victims to power up, or is he just a coward?_** ' Baby questioned himself.

Miriku Instant Transmissions behind Goten and blasts him.

'What!? I thought you were on my side.' Goten questioned Miriku.

'I tricked you. I would never hurt Gohan or Videl or ChiChi.' Miriku said laughing.

Baby growled. He shot a blast at Miriku, making her stumble into Gohan's arms.

'You scared me for a second.' Gohan said, looking into Miriku's eyes.

'Well, you know me.' Miriku says laughing.

Miriku gets out of Gohan's arms, and gets in a fighting stance, so does Gohan.

'You think you can beat me two on one?' Goten laughs.

Goten uses Solar Flare to get behind Miriku and grabs her. He covers her mouth so she can't scream. Miriku kicks Goten, trying to get free of his grasp. Goten Instant Transmissions a few yards in front of Gohan. As the Solar Flare goes away, Gohan sees Goten in the distance, in his arms is Miriku.

'Gohan! Help!' Miriku yells, kicking Baby.

Goten grins as he kicks Miriku, sending her flying into the ground.

'Miriku!' Gohan dashes to save Miriku, but he gets stopped by Goten.

'Where do you think you're going Saiyan?' Goten paused Gohan, putting his hand in front of Gohan.

'Why would you do this to Miriku?' Gohan asked.

Miriku falls to the ground. She looks up and sees two beings in the air. She knows one is Gohan, and the other is Goten. Goten sees Miriku, and makes a ball of energy and blasts it at Miriku.

'No!' Gohan yelled.

Goten smirks. Gohan got furious and turned Super Saiyan 2.

' _ **Now, that's the kind of power I need.**_ ' Baby said to himself.

Miriku is holding the energy ball in her hands, trying to hold it back. She blasts it back at Goten, and flies up to Gohan's side.


End file.
